Once More, With Feeling
by princesspooka
Summary: Set after S6 finale.  AU from there.  Cameron comes back after deciding she can't stay in Chicago.  She finds House and Cuddy possibly embarking on a new relationship and decides to make a real play for House's affections.  Will it backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why did she keep doing this to herself? This single question kept going through her mind. It nagged her while she bought the plane tickets, made hotel reservations, throughout the flight and while she drove to the hospital.

This hospital had seen quite a few of her life changing moments, what was one more? She ignored the question as she ran to the ER doors. Rationalized her decision to come back by telling herself they needed her here, as if every available doctor in at least three counties wasn't working the disaster. They could probably use another pair of hands, but it didn't need to be her hands.

Utter chaos met her as she went inside, her head snapping back and forth until she found a familiar face. Her eyes met his and they both stopped. She was the first to move.

"Where can I start?"

"Well, I'm sure why you're here would be a good place to start, but I've got all these bleeding and crying people to deal with so…"

"Now isn't the time to be cute, Chase."

She recognized the anger flaring in his eyes, knew it was justified, and although she felt a twinge of regret in the region of her heart, she couldn't make herself care all that much. She sighed impatiently and he motioned to the patient to his left.

"He just needs some stitches for a couple lacerations, nothing major. All of the critical and immediate have been dealt with or are getting treatment. We're sorting through the triage now."

Narrowed eyes met hers once more. She looked away first this time.

"Why are you here?"

"Not now. I've got to get-"

"Since when can't you speak and suture at the same time, Allison? "

Cameron grabbed gauze and alcohol to start cleaning the patient's wounds while she glanced at the chart. He had minor abrasions, bruises and cuts. No head trauma, good.

"You don't have privileges here anymore, so you'll need to notify someone that you're here. Check in is over by the entrance. Wouldn't want you to break any rules."

Looking up at Chase sharply, she continued cleaning the patient up.

"If you're that concerned, call Cuddy and let her know. I'm sure she'll be so grateful that you prevented me from playing nurse by interrupting this little crisis situation."

"She's not here. She came back after she was finished at the site to find House, but he'd already left. He lost a patient tonight."

Cameron looked down quickly, concentrating on picking debris out of a wound. She missed the narrowed eyes and thoughtful face of her ex.

"Allison, why did you come back? And don't give me some bullshit story about seeing it on the news and coming because we needed you. We need doctors and nurses, but not so badly that we have to fly them in from Chicago."

Her slight pause made her frown. She didn't have a good answer, and he knew it. She also wasn't very happy with the news that Cuddy was probably with House. Her mind was screaming at her to get over it. She knew she wouldn't listen.

"I…missed everyone. I even missed you and the job. I missed the hospital. I hate Chicago. I have a great job, I'm catching up with old friends and I absolutely hate it there. I told you I was broken and I didn't know the half of it. I needed to get away from the pain, and I discovered that I need it. I need the pain."

Looking up at Chase, she saw the flash of pity in his eyes and realized he thought she wanted to get back together. At the same time, she realized that he didn't want to get back together. Even if she didn't want that, it kind of hurt that he didn't either. Completely perverse.

"So, House lost a patient and Cuddy went running after him. What was so special about this patient? I mean, he gets upset whenever one of his patients dies, but not usually enough to warrant babysitting from the boss. He's usually just upset because he couldn't solve the puzzle in time."

"He spent most of the night at the crash site, underneath tons of rubble, with the patient. And then the leg amputation he performed on her down there caused a fat embolism to get into her lung. She died on the way here."

"House bonded, over a similar injury to his, with a woman in a crisis situation. Cuddy went to check on him. She thinks he's using again."

When she looked up, Chase was looking down at his patient in the next bed. He met her eyes.

"We all thought he'd slip soon. This is the perfect vicodin storm. He's gone almost a year without caving, and he's had a lot to deal with lately."

"So this was just icing on the cake."

She palpated the patient's forearm, and at his groan of pain, applied a bit more pressure.

"Can you wiggle your fingers for me? No? OK, you might have a fracture here in your ulna. I'll get some x-rays set up. Just go ahead and relax, and someone will be with you in a bit."

After she made the notation in the patient's chart, she motioned Chase to follow her while she set the guy up for radiology.

"I talk to Wilson all the time, Cuddy once in awhile, and Foreman about once a week, Thirteen and Taub rarely, and you basically never. I speak to House slightly less than I speak to you. What's been going on with him?"

Chase let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Of course that's why you're here. I'm alright by the way. Still getting over the whole "my wife left me because I murdered a dictator and she never really loved me" thing, but other than that I'm-"

"Well enough to be having regular sex. I told you I talk to Thirteen sometimes. She has no problem telling all, we weren't best friends, so she won't sugarcoat. You're coping, not enough to have a meaningful relationship yet, but you're dealing with it and getting over me. What's up with him?"

"The guy's an addict, seeks regular psychiatric help, had two colleagues and his father die in the past year, all of his fellows quit and then came back, except you, which surprised everyone. Shall I go on? Oh, Wilson got back together with his ex wife and she wanted House out of the condo. Wilson told him to go. Cuddy is moving in with Lucas, and since House has a thing for her, that upset him. The pain in his leg is unbearable some days, and his patient died tonight."

Cameron's mind had latched onto one thing. House wanted Cuddy. Her stomach flipped. She swallowed hard.

"I think that's it. I've got to get back to my patient. Why don't you go where you're really needed, Allison?"

His sneer made her flinch. She should be used to that reaction when this topic came up.

"He's back at his old apartment. You know where that's at, don't you?"

Chase turned and walked away from her, and she stared helplessly after him. She didn't want to feel this way about House. It made her insane. Wanting and loving someone who could barely stand her was miserable. But what made her throat tighten was the fear that House loved Cuddy, and she knew that Cuddy loved House. If House knew that, her chance was gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own "House" or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

The elevator doors pinged open in front of Diagnostics and Thirteen was waiting on the other side. Her eyes widened when she saw Cameron.

"Umm…hi! What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too."

Thirteen shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you here. You do live in Chicago now."

Cameron smiled slightly.

"I was planning on coming out here next week, but with the crane crash, I decided to come a little early, help out a little."

"Oh. OK. That makes perfect sense to someone."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cameron glared at her former colleague.

"Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?"

"It's probably because even you aren't that kind hearted. You've got other reasons, but I won't pry. It was good to see you, Cameron. If you decide to stay, a position on House's team just opened up."

Slipping past her, Thirteen got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"You're leaving? Why?"

"Just for a little while, but House probably won't want me back, and I don't think I'll want to come back. I actually liked him better when he was on drugs. He wasn't a better doctor necessarily, but he was confident in his own opinions. That is, until he started hallucinating."

The doors closed between them. Cameron stared at them for a moment, then turned and walked to House's office. Opening the door she saw Taub standing by his desk, playing with the tennis ball. He turned when she came inside.

"Cameron, you've got great timing."

She gave him a brief hug. Stepping back she brushed her hair over her shoulder. He just looked at her for a moment, and then went back to rolling the ball around.

"If you're here for the reason I think you're here, it's a mistake."

Her humorless laugh prompted him to really look at her. She was so good and nice, but she had the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. Well, maybe. It was kind of a tie between her and his boss. Cameron and House together was a match made in hell.

"Why do you think I'm here? First, let me tell you that Thirteen didn't inform me prior to thirty seconds ago that she was leaving for a sabbatical. I'm not here to steal her job, but she told me I could probably have it."

"You could. House would screw with you at first, and then he'd give you the job. He misses you."

"Right. He's happy he doesn't have me annoying him with my halo and wings and you know it."

Taub's smile was a little sad.

"No, he definitely misses you. Want to know how I know? He only mentions you when he wants to piss Chase off. If he didn't miss you, he'd be bad mouthing you all the time. In his own weird fashion, he's put you on a pedestal. You've become untouchable. You're an anomaly to him. He never quite figured you out. You left before he could, so he's still fascinated."

Cameron laughed lightly.

"Why am I here, Taub? What's your medical opinion?"

"You're a masochist. At first I thought you came back for Chase. But he's down in the ER, so you've already seen him. You wouldn't be up here if you'd come back for him. I thought maybe you missed your position on House's team so much that you gave up your new life in Chicago, but you've barely thought about Thirteen's spot. "

Sitting heavily in House's chair, Cameron laid her face in her hands.

"I know this is a personal question, but you and House were never intimate were you? I mean physically. You never had the chance to get it out of your system. The torch is still burning."

"That is personal. You really don't know me very well do you? House and I-"

"You know, everyone else thinks you two had sex. Including Chase."

"I told Chase we didn't. It never happened. House didn't want me."

"That's where the disbelief comes in. You were, and still are to an extent, devoted to him. That is hard enough for a man to resist. You're a beautiful, smart and successful woman and if what you say is true, you offered yourself to a mean, bitter old cripple and he turned you down. Kind of hard to imagine when you put it that way."

He shook his head slowly, and then sat down across from her.

"So the reason you're here, Cameron, is House. The mistake is that he wants Cuddy, and you know she's in love with him. You won't win this time either."

As he stood slowly, wearily, he squeezed her shoulder and left as she began to cry.

It was about an hour later, almost three hours since she'd gotten to the hospital, that she left House's office and went back to the ER. Things had calmed down and there was no sign of Chase or any of the others. She was alone, and she didn't want to be. She wasn't sure if she should go where she wanted to go. She felt the familiar urge to go see him and comfort him, but the self preservation part of her told her that if somehow, he was with Cuddy when she got there, it would kill her. Going to his apartment was out of the question right now. Cameron walked out to her rental car and dialed Wilson.

"Hello?"

She'd woke him up.

"Wilson, it's Cameron. I'm so sorry to wake you."

"It's alright. What's up? Are you OK?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you alright? Did the collapse keep you all night? You should get some sleep. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Cameron, I'm out of town so I wasn't there when it happened, but I'm sure everything's OK. Everyone's been keeping me updated. Sam and I haven't been asleep long. We were debating coming back, but it seemed pointless. They called in every doctor they could think of."

"I, um, I know. I flew in tonight. It was pretty much under control when I arrived. I moved my trip up a week, but I felt like I needed to be here. Silly of me."

There was silence on his end, followed by rustling of bedclothes as he got up.

"That was pretty drastic. You flew from Chicago to Princeton to assist with something you weren't needed for."

"Like I said, I was coming out here next week, I just moved up my plans."

He let out a long breath.

"Cameron, I feel like I should tell you, Chase isn't-"

"I know, he's not why I came. I was just calling to ask if I could crash at your place, I forgot to book a hotel, and I can't get a hold of anyone else right now, but since you're out of town, I'll see what I can find."

"That's stupid, you sound exhausted and I've got two empty bedrooms and a couch at the condo. There's an extra key under the potted plant by my door. Stay as long as you like, Sam and I don't mind at all."

She felt like crying with relief.

"Thanks, Wilson. I am pretty beat, but I'll get out of your hair as soon as I get a room tomorrow. I just called everyone and no one picked up. Probably all crashed out by now."

Her laughter sounded hollow, even to her. There was one person she hadn't called. Wilson seemed to sense that.

"You know I'm happy to have you, really don't worry about the hotel at least for a few days. You know that House moved back into his old place? Did you try him?"

Her answer came too quickly and sharply.

"I'm not calling him, I can't stay there. Besides, he'd say no anyway."

Silence again. Then Wilson cleared his throat.

"I just wondered if the company might help. He had a rough night, too."

"Key under the plant. Anything else I should know? When will you guys be back?"

"Two days, Sunday afternoon. Please make yourself at home, and we can catch up when I get back. You can meet Sam, she'd love that."

One of his better qualities was his ability to completely ignore a touchy subject with a woman. Cameron was very grateful. She smiled a bit.

"Deal. I'll stay until you get back. Thanks again, Wilson. I…I really needed a friend right now."

"No worries. See you in a few days. I'll text you the address. Goodnight, Cameron. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Wilson."

She hung up and started driving.

When she got to the condo and let herself in, she could have just curled up on the floor in the foyer. Instead, she made herself trudge to the living room and shrug out of her coat. As she looked around for the spare bedroom, she noticed one of House's guitars leaned against the wall by the TV. The move mustn't have been very long ago. Her head drooping she found the spare bedroom and went into the adjoining bathroom. That was when she realized she'd only brought in her purse and toiletry bag. Everything else was still in the trunk of her car. There was no way she was getting the luggage tonight. Exhaustion was winning, and she chose taking a shower over manual labor. Wilson wouldn't mind if she borrowed a t-shirt to sleep in.

It wasn't until she'd shampooed her hair for the third time that she realized she was crying. Over the past seven years, she'd forced her feelings for House down into a far corner of her heart, but she'd always had a glimmer of hope that he'd love her one day. Cuddy could ruin that for her, and there was no way to stop it. Could she deprive the man she loved from being with the woman he wanted? That would be cruel. She finished washing and rinsing and climbed out of the shower. She let her mind go numb as she toweled dry. Her hair would be in tangles if she didn't blow dry it tonight, but she was too tired. She left it and walked into the bedroom, the towel falling to the floor just outside the bathroom door.

Cameron started for the door leading to the small hallway, but decided to check the bureau for a shirt or robe first. The top drawer held nothing, same for the second. The third drawer had two t-shirts. One was Pink Floyd and the other was for a band she'd never heard of. Both were House's. She pulled on the Pink Floyd shirt and stumbled over to the bed, falling asleep before she could pull the covers over her. Her last thought was that she could smell a hint of him on the collar before sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were only a few more things he wanted to get from the condo immediately. His guitar, some clothes and most of the groceries. He may not have paid for them, but surely Wilson wouldn't want anything to spoil while he and Sam were out of town. He chuckled as he let himself in. He'd keep his key a bit longer, just in case.

The light was on in the hall. Strange. Wilson wouldn't leave lights on before going out of town. Then he noticed the coat folded over the back of the couch. A woman's coat. Perhaps Sam had forgotten to hang it up before they left. It would make sense; she had been excited about their little trip. Wilson had been, too, which would explain the light being on. He headed for his former bedroom, and then decided to have a little breakfast first. Cuddy had kept him up past his bedtime the night before. He needed his strength. Another chuckle accompanied his whistling. He put two slices of bread into the toaster and began making coffee.

Cameron was dreaming. He was tickling her nose, and no matter how she told him to stop, he just smiled and kept doing it. She giggled and he grinned and then looked at her very seriously.

"I don't even like you."

She sat straight up and realized her hair had been in her face, the ends rubbing on her nose. Shaking her head she ran a hand over her head. Her riotous curls spilled down her back, the sunlight seeping into the honey color, making it look liquid. She stretched and contemplated staying in bed. She had nothing to do today, unless you counted avoiding things. That was when she heard the whistling and smelled the coffee. Wilson and Sam must have decided to come back early. She rolled out of bed feeling guilty.

"James Wilson, I told you I'd be fine. I was just really tired last night, there was no need for you to come rushing back…"

Her heart was racing as she realized Wilson was not making coffee and whistling. House was. And he was staring at her. Actually he was staring at her legs, which were completely bare. She hadn't thought about the fact that the t-shirt barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. One misstep and her bits would be out in the open due to her lack of underwear.

Wilson and Cameron? Unbelievable that his friend would do that to him, but now that he'd seen her legs, it was a bit more believable. Why was he angry? His subconscious was trying to tell him, but he was busy praying for a slight gust of wind. Well, not praying but hoping really, really hard. She looked like she'd been loved intensely all night long. Her sleepy green eyes, the mussed waves of her hair, her rumpled appearance in only a Pink Floyd t-shirt in Wilson's house all pointed to… Why was she wearing his shirt? And coming from his room?

"That's my shirt."

His voice was a little more gruff than usual. He cleared his throat, but he was pretty sure the vacant look was still on his face. Cameron looked like a rabbit about to run from the wolf. And House really wanted to chase her and eat her up.

"I, well, Wilson said, and I know it's your shirt, but I needed a place, and I just didn't have clothes so-"

"You came from Chicago to Princeton without clothes, and decided to call Wilson? Interesting, let's talk about it. Coffee?"

She blushed and he felt his gut tighten in… something. He wasn't going to examine it.

"Let me go-"

"Change? No clothes remember? I guess my woefully inadequate shirt will have to do. I'm a doctor, Cameron, I've seen legs before. I could give you a physical if you want."

She rolled her eyes and stalked over to him, then changed to a slower pace when she saw his eyeballs glue themselves to the apex of her thighs. Coming up to the island, she looked warily at the barstools and opted to stand. Less chance of flashing her goods if she stood. House seemed to read her mind.

"I've seen it all before, Cameron."

"You haven't seen mine."

"I'm regretting that fact right now. We could remedy the situation, and maybe we'll both feel better. I'm always happy to get some material for the spank bank."

His leer calmed her. This she could handle. When he was a pervert, she could maintain her calm. She smirked at him, and teasingly played her fingertips around the hem of the shirt. House froze, unable to tear his eyes away. He quickly looked up at her face and she stepped forward until they were nearly touching. Then she leaned in and reached her arm around him, pressing her breasts to his chest. His audible gulp made her snicker.

"Thanks for the coffee."

She stepped back, holding his steaming mug.

"Where's the sugar?"

House felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Cameron was like this in the office all the time. Tit for tat, she had learned how to dish it out when he started in on her. However, she had never been dressed in only one of his t-shirts when she did it. Cuddy might frown upon that kind of attire for work.

Cuddy. He had spent the night with Lisa last night, and he felt…something for her. Lisa loved him. Were they in a relationship now? He mentally shook himself and grabbed the sugar bowl, setting it next to Cameron on the counter.

"You still haven't told me why you're here. And in my shirt."

Her smile faltered. He was done with the moment. It was no more than a little diversion for him. Blowing on her coffee she took a moment to compose herself while she sipped.

"I got in pretty late last night, and with everything going on at the hospital I forgot to make hotel reservations. By the time I got out of there, I was dead on my feet and Wilson was the only person I could reach to find a spare bed. I left my luggage in the car and I was too tired to go back down and get it. Your shirt was in the dresser. Pretty simple."

House ignored the relief he felt at realizing she wasn't sleeping with Wilson. Which was a stupid idea anyway.

"So, if Wilson and Sam had come back, you're sure the first time she met you would have been so laid back and comfortable that nothing but a t-shirt was the appropriate attire. I love the imagery."

"How do you know it's just a shirt? I could be wearing panties."

"Show me."

Cameron's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"No!"

"No panties then."

She spluttered her denial.

"Maybe I just don't want to go around flashing my former boss my underwear!"

She slammed her mug onto the counter and flounced away. That was a big mistake since the shirt flounced with her and he got a perfect glimpse of her perfect behind sans panties before she slammed the bedroom door shut. He filed the image away for future reference, then grabbed her keys from the counter and went to get her luggage. He wanted that shirt back.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own House, or the characters. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! To answer some of your questions, Cameron is not going to go crazy stalker on House. She's going to play the game to get what she wants. Also, I will do my best to "get rid of the skank" as quickly as possible! I'm so glad you're all reading this and enjoying it (a little bit?).

Chapter 4

Cameron was fuming as she brushed her hair. Why on earth did she need to fall in love with a man who was such an asshole? Getting the last of the snarls out of her curls, she started to apply the curling iron. If she was going to see him, she might as well look damn good while she did it. Finishing with her hair, she whipped the shirt off over her head and tossed it onto the bed. She stepped into the bathroom and washed her face before applying some concealer to her under eyes, brushing on some mascara and glossing her lips. When the knock came on her bedroom door she was busy examining her naked form in the mirror above the sink. She marched over to the door.

"What? I'll be out in a minute, just let me throw my clothes from yesterday on so I can go get my bags."

"I already got them."

She was slightly stunned. House had done something nice.

"Oh, well thanks. You didn't have to. I was going to run down and do it in a minute. Can you hand me something to wear?"

"I want my shirt back. Fair trade."

Cameron grabbed the shirt off the bed and opened the door a crack, shoving the t-shirt through. House grabbed it and shoved an article of clothing at her and she blindly grabbed it, shutting the door. Then she realized it was a pair of lacy briefs. And nothing else. She could hear him laughing on the other side of the door.

"You were right; you didn't bring any clothes, that's all I could find in your bag."

Cameron yanked the briefs on and contemplated storming out there in all her glory, but she snagged her towel from the floor instead and opened the door after wrapping herself in it. House was sitting on her largest suitcase.

"Don't be juvenile. Give me my bags."

"Well here I was hoping you'd just come storming out here itching for a naked fight. The towel is cheating."

"House, I'm not kidding. Give me my clothes or…"

She looked around the room frantically. The guitar! She ran to it and hefted it in her hand.

"I will smash it to bits. I want my clothes. Back away or the guitar gets it."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Have you been talking to Wilson? This seems familiar."

House got off her bag and stepped away. She slowly walked over and nudged the luggage away from him, keeping the instrument out of his reach. She just needed one bag. When it was far enough out of his reach she bent down and grabbed the handle, pulling it towards the door. When she pulled it over the threshold she laid the guitar gently down outside the doorway and maneuvered herself and the bag into the room safely. Cameron leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know there was a time when I think you would've been happy to be naked in my company."

Startled at the sound of his voice directly on the other side of the wood, Cameron jumped away from the door.

"I told you. I loved you. That's past tense and you never even liked me, so it's irrelevant now. Isn't it?"

She busied herself with unzipping her bag and pulling out jeans and a sweater.

"Actually it is. Cuddy and I are "dating" now, I guess. It's just fun to pour salt into the wound every now and then. We wouldn't want it to heal completely now would we."

Pausing in the middle of pulling her jeans on, Cameron felt her heart lurch. He was with Cuddy. Her hope was gone. All she had now was her anger.

"Oh, House, is that what you were doing when you managed to get my fiance to go into anaphylactic shock at his bachelor party? I always find it hilarious when someone tries to kill the man I'm going to marry."

She finished dressing, and he'd made no reply so far. She opened the door to find him staring daggers at her.

"That was an accident and I was hallucinating at the time."

Cocking her head and studying him, she decided to go for broke and make him doubt himself.

"It is a little interesting. You were always so sure you felt nothing for me. And yet, your subconscious wanted my fiance dead. Did you ever stop to wonder about the particular day you admitted yourself to the hospital? My wedding day. Couldn't face me? Or couldn't face the idea that I was getting over you?"

House glared at her, noticing the tears in her eyes and not caring. He'd hurt her repeatedly through the years, why not once more? He turned to leave.

"That's it, Cameron. It had nothing to do with two of my fellows and my father dying. Or my addiction to painkillers. Painkillers that I was taking for my CONSTANT PAIN! It was all about you, of course."

He paused at the door to glance back at her. This beautiful broken girl that made him want to be more than he was, crying in his friend's living room. He couldn't tell if she was crying from the pain he'd just caused her, or if she was crying for him or just crying. In the end he decided to do what he did best. As House walked out and shut the door, he realized that the puzzle of Allison Cameron was going to be one of the hardest to solve yet. It was a good thing he was keeping his key.

Cameron really didn't do much all day. She ran to a deli down the street after drinking some coffee and puttering around the apartment for awhile. She ate her sandwich and watched some TV. When she got restless, she grabbed her purse and her coat and decided to go shopping. There were some cute little shops in the area and some retail therapy was in order after her House encounter that morning.

Making sure to lock the door behind her she got into the elevator and headed out. She window shopped for a bit, then went into a few boutiques. At the second store, Cameron fell instantly in love with one of the dresses on display. It wasn't her usual conservative style, though. This dress was a little on the sexy and short side. It was made of a deep dark blue silk and it was fitted. It would be tight and it would hit her thighs a few inches under the curve of her bottom. Completely different from anything she usually wore, it was beckoning to her. Where would she wear it? Maybe she could go out tonight. She could call Foreman or Taub and see if they wanted to grab a drink or something. Then she could wear her new dress. Even if all she did was wear it at home, she knew she'd feel sexy in it. Cameron made up her mind and asked the sales girl to take it down for her to try on. She took a deep breath in the dressing room after putting it on before she opened the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened. Perfect!

"I'm buying it."

It hugged her body like it had been made for her. The blue set off her eyes beautifully and it made her pale skin glow. She was definitely wearing this tonight, regardless of what she did.

After changing into her jeans and sweater and paying for the dress, she left with her spirits high. Now her mission was to find shoes. She finally found a pretty pair of strappy silver sandals. They were a little taller in the heel than she was used to but they went perfectly with the dress.

Glancing at her watch, Cameron realized it was after five and she was starving. She stopped at the same deli on her way back to the condo and got another sandwich before going into Wilson's building. She ate and called Foreman and Taub, getting voicemail for each of them. Calling Chase was out of the question. A niggling voice in her head told her she could call House. Maybe he'd like to get a drink. But, he was probably with Cuddy. Then an idea began to form.

She picked up her phone and called Cuddy.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Cuddy, its Cameron."

"Oh, Cameron! Chase told me you were in town and helped out last night. Thank you for that, by the way."

"It was no problem. Listen, I'm staying at Wilson's for a few days while he's out of town. I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink or something. I've called Foreman and Taub, and I'm sure you understand why I haven't called Chase. I'm just in the mood to be social and I was hoping to have someone to do that with."

"Well I'll need to see if my babysitter can come over on short notice, so why don't I call you after I speak to her. It's been a long day and a drink sounds nice."

"Great, I'm hoping the others can join us, I'd like to catch up with everyone."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Cameron hung up feeling a little guilty. Then she called House.

"What?"

"So polite."

"People calling me should know I'm definitely not polite."

"Believe me, I know. I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I was rude and I'm sorry."

Silence on the other end. Then-

"You were pretty rude. Even after I got your bags for you."

Cameron huffed in annoyance. Typical House.

"Well, I think we both said some things that were regrettable. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink tonight. I've called everyone else and they're either busy or not sure yet if they can make it."

"We tried the date thing, Cameron. It didn't work."

"This isn't a date! I wanted to go get a drink but I was hoping to have a drinking buddy instead of drinking alone. You of all people should know how much drinking alone sucks."

"If you buy, I'm in. Just don't whine anymore."

"Fine."

"When and where?"

"About 2 hours, the bar a few blocks from here. The piano bar, I'm not sure what it's called."

"I know it. I'll pick you up on my way."

"I'm not riding the motorcycle."

"Fine, I'll stop at the condo and we can walk from there."

"OK see you later."

House hung up and Cameron stared at the phone in her hand for a minute. Then she rushed to get ready. She had to put her game face on tonight. She wanted to ooze sex, to look breathtaking and amazing so he could look at her and Cuddy together. He wouldn't be able to help making comparisons. All she needed to do was plant the seed of doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He didn't bother waiting for an answer after he knocked on the door. He was fifteen minutes early, which basically ensured that Cameron would still be getting ready and unable to answer promptly. House just used his key and walked in. There was music playing on Wilson's stereo. He didn't recognize the song, but it wasn't bad.

"I ain't here to break ya/ just see how far it will bend/ I wanna make it/ I wanna make it with you"

"Hey, I'm here!"

Cameron's muffled voice came from the direction of his old room.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute. You're early. And how did you get in?"

"I kept my key. Who's playing on the stereo?"

"Umm, Queens of the Stone Age, I think."

"I like it."

She laughed.

"You can shuffle through my iPod if you want. It's on a random playlist right now."

Paula Cole "Feelin' Love" came on just as the bedroom door opened and Cameron stepped out. Her hair was straightened and hanging down her back in a golden cascade. She was clutching her dress to her chest because she could only get the zipper up partway. House just stared at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"It's the hair; I know I never straighten it. Does it look bad?"

"Wow. No the hair is nice. You have pretty hair. Straight or curly or blonde or brunette."

Cameron cocked her head and smiled questioningly at him. This was a strange reaction.

"Ok, thanks. Could you zip me up the rest of the way?"

She minced over to him on her tiny little silver sandals and House had a sudden image of her wearing nothing but those as he kissed her toes. Weird. He wasn't really a foot man. Cameron got in front of him and turned around, sweeping her hair out of the way with one hand while she clutched her bodice with the other. The expanse of her bare back made his mouth go dry. He mentally shook himself and grasped the zipper, sliding it up the few inches she hadn't been able to reach. She wasn't wearing a bra. Cameron stepped away and he took in the figure hugging fit of the dress. Probably no panties either.

"You must be looking for the customers with the big bucks tonight."

Cameron huffed in annoyance and walked back into the bedroom. House followed.

"We're just going to the piano bar down the street. What's with the dress? Are you trying to make this a date?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, I am not trying to make this a date. I bought it today and I really wanted to wear it. So instead of sitting here and eating take out in it, I'm wearing it out. I don't think I'll be too overdressed."

House looked at the expanse of leg, arm and chest exposed by the article of clothing she called a dress.

"Definitely not overdressed. Aren't you worried your ovaries will get cold?"

"Would it kill you to tell me I look nice instead of comparing me to a hooker?"

She grabbed her silver clutch off of the bed and brushed past him just as her phone rang. She grabbed it off the dresser and answered it on her way out of the bedroom. House caught a whiff of something sweet like pears and honey as she went by. He went into the living room after her.

"Ok, yeah that's fine. Don't worry about it; I'll be in town for a few days, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Cameron looked over at House.

"He's right here. Ok, I'll tell him. I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow. Ok goodnight."

She hung up and turned to House.

"That was Cuddy, she said she couldn't get the sitter tonight, and she tried to call you, but your phone is off."

So Operation Comparison was on hold for now. New tactics were called for. House was frowning at her.

"You asked Cuddy to come tonight?"

"Yes I did. Kind of hard for it to be a date if I invite your girlfriend isn't it? Anyway, I think Taub and his wife are meeting us there, and Foreman might be by a little later."

House was thinking that maybe he should call Cuddy. Since they had just started this thing where they were sleeping together, maybe he should spend the evening with her. But then Cameron would be sitting in the bar alone, in that dress, waiting for the others to show up later. He'd call Cuddy when they got there.

"We should probably go. Are you sure I look alright?"

She did a little spin and House had to tamp down the urge to grab her. The deep cobalt sheath hugged her curves. It was just long enough to meet censorship standards, and the bodice did something wonderful to her small breasts, pushing them together and up. Her long blonde hair shimmered and her kohl lined eyes made him think of a cat. She was all slinky and polished.

"You look fine. You'll need a coat though. Are you sure you don't want to ride the bike?"

Cameron laughed.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy it, but I'd prefer not flashing everyone between here and the bar."

She turned the stereo off and grabbed her coat and her clutch. House followed her out the door and locked it behind them. As they took the elevator down, he was thinking that a man in a new relationship should not be thinking about a woman, who was not his girlfriend, naked. He couldn't help glancing at her bottom and wondering if she was wearing anything under that dress. She caught him looking and smirked up at him.

"I'll never tell you."

"What? I was making sure it hadn't ridden up. You said you didn't want to flash everyone."

"You're lying."

"Oh, really? What was I thinking then?"

"You were wondering if I'm completely naked under this dress. I'm not telling."

The doors slid open and they stepped out. Cameron paced herself with him, which wasn't hard since her shoes were a little difficult to walk fast in.

"So when are the guys meeting us?"

"They didn't say exactly. Taub is coming if his wife wants to and Foreman might show, if he can find Thirteen. It would have been nice if Cuddy could have made it. I guess it'll just be us for a little bit. If that's ok, I mean. You don't have to stay."

House quickly turned his head to look at her. She was walking sex and she was giving him permission to leave her all alone for just anyone to hit on. Yeah right.

"Oh, watch out!"

Since House had been paying attention to Cameron's ass, he didn't see the curb in time. Cameron grabbed onto his arm and stepped in front of him, forgetting that her impractical heels would be treacherous to make sudden movements in. She started to go down as soon as her heel caught in a crack on the pavement, behind over head, and House grabbed onto the first thing he could. He threw an arm over her left shoulder and held on while his other hand snaked between her legs and grasped her thigh. Then he hauled her back, a little too hard and they went down hard. The wind had been knocked out of him but Cameron was wiggling and making little distressed kitten noises.

"House! Oh, House!"

"If *wheeze* if you keep saying my name like that, I'll not be responsible for my actions. And stop wiggling!"

Cameron felt something very firm poking into her bottom.

"I think I landed on your cane, it's poking me."

"That… is not my cane. It may be a reaction to where I'm grabbing you and the damned wiggling. Also you smell like pears and it's very nice."

Cameron realized he was still gripping her tightly; one hand on her left breast, the other on her thigh, her very upper thigh. The part directly next to her girly bits. The girly bits that were covered by only a tiny scrap of lace.

"I think you can let go now."

"If you're sure."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Ok then I'll let go."

"Alright, and I'll get up and we'll assess the damage."

"Sounds good."

"Whenever you're ready."

"But my hand is so warm. Is it always this warm or-?"

"Just let go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both of his hands sprang off of her and she scrambled to her feet. Cameron tugged on the hem of her dress and straightened her coat before reaching her hand down to help House up. He grabbed it and was on his feet seconds later, brushing debris off of his jacket. Cameron went behind him and brushed off his back.

"Any injuries?"

"Does my pride count? And why did you throw yourself in front of me like that? You probably did more damage than if I had just stumbled a little on the curb."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

House glared at her and Cameron felt herself blush. She blushed even more when she recalled where his hands had been. House's glare turned into gawking and she frowned.

"What?"

"I just didn't think you could still blush. I thought I'd beaten that out of you long ago."

"I'm not blushing, it's the adrenaline and exertion from-"

"It wasn't an insult. It's actually refreshing. Nice to see you're still as high-strung as ever, though."

Cameron's glare barely pierced him, she could tell by his smirk. The insufferable man made her want to smack him and kiss him at the same time and it was royally pissing her off. Abruptly, she turned and began stalking back to Wilson's, a feat which was slightly hindered by both the tightness and brevity of her dress and the height of her heels. House watched, amused for a moment, before striding as quickly as he could after her. Even if she was being childish and they were in a relatively nice area of town, Cameron had no business walking around alone in that getup.

"Now what seems to be the problem? We had a little tumble and you're all set to go home? You wuss."

Cameron rigidly pulled herself to a stop. Her shoulders jerking with her breathing she clenched her jaw and felt close to tears. Her plan was falling apart, and in a moment of clarity, she knew she had to abandon the pursuit. House, noticing that she made neither a move forward nor to turn around became slightly concerned. She was either going to slug him or burst into tears. He felt horribly ill-equipped for both situations.

"I'm going back to Wilson's. Maybe we can catch up some other time."

Resuming her steps to Wilson's condo, the tears began gathering in her eyes as House made no attempt to stop her. Years of berating herself for her feelings began crowding in on her thoughts. What in the world was her mental defect? Apparently she had been born with some abnormal chromosome that, when in contact with a Gregory House, caused her to act like a crazy hormonal teenage idiot. Wonderful. Being lost in her thoughts of her own psychosis, Allison didn't notice House following her.

"You know, I liked it better when you were being nice and walking next to me, even though the view of your ass in that dress is better than it is in low-rise jeans. And here I am, being a gentleman and walking you home, even though you didn't buy me any drinks like you promised."

Cameron's heart stuttered as she realized he had probably been staring at her ass for five minutes, apparently appreciating the view, while she was busy trying to…what? They had had a little accident, a human error in the plans, and she was suddenly a little girl who'd had her tea party upset and wanted to run home and cry. Unfortunately, at the thought of crying, Cameron did a very Cameron-like thing and burst into tears. She whirled around and poked a finger hard into House's chest.

"I wanted to help and feel like I was doing something so I came back and no one needed me, and my life is crap, but not because I don't make enough money or have enough friends. I don't even know why I hate it so much except that it's supposed to make me happy and it doesn't. I'm so angry and I don't know what to do with it, or what I'm supposed to do with my life, but I really don't need you being the unfeeling, pompous ASS that you always are in these situations. I just wanted to be a pretty girl with her friends tonight and you were the only one who showed up and you couldn't even go two minutes without being crude. I lied earlier. Taub and his wife didn't want to come out, and Thirteen is in Rome and Foreman has always disliked me, so I knew that if you didn't come with me I'd be alone. And right now, House, I really don't want to be alone."

House looked at her like a man lost and without any sort of map. This was twice in one day he'd made Allison Cameron cry and for him it was a new record. He didn't like it one bit. It twisted his heart painfully when she cried. He'd done it on purpose before, sometimes as an experiment to see if his heart wrenched every time, sometimes accidentally when he was being particularly obtuse about "feelings" and sometimes because he wanted to see how far he could push her before he pushed her away. This was one of those accidental times and, as if the time apart had never happened, his heart took a big stumbling lurch in his chest. Swallowing, House did the only thing he could think to do, the only thing that seemed right. Reaching out, he took her small hand in his and gently held it until she looked at him. A small look of disbelief passed over her face as she glanced at their hands. He tugged her closer and she looked at him, misery clearly written in her eyes.

"Let's just get you home."

And just like that a small shudder worked through her and she didn't feel like she was suffocating anymore. House began to whistle as they walked and she darted a quick look at his face when she realized what tune it was. As they got nearer to Wilson's she began humming along, and feeling inexplicably happy, she sang the last bit aloud.

"I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand."


End file.
